Alysson
Name: Alysson Cabott Age: ?? Birthday: July 21 Occupation: Raid leader, sarcastic ass Appearance: Dark red hair (pulled back in ponytail), bulky/muscley, three freckles on her nose and nose piercing (single, silver stud); brown eyes and a sarcastic smile. Various scars everywhere from injuries received on raids, only three large ones; one on her back, one on her right arm, and one down the left side of her collar. Pirate AU: has a ship tattoo on her back and her sister's name on her bicep Personality: Extremely sarcastic, likes to drink, gamble, joke, and swear as much as the next guy; quickly becomes Correnten and Berin's best friend. Is not afraid to tell it like she sees it, but will readily offer advice and encouragement to her friends. Extremely loyal, to the point of ridiculousness, but will rarely admit her loyalty without some sort of joke. Other: Has a sister named Jasmine who died when she was younger; joined the rebels soon after, due to familial pressure Past= N/A |-| Present= N\A |-| Future= N\A |-| AU/Other= Pirate AU Sorta Apology: It was a little… no, it was very annoying having to pretend to be Correnten’s girlfriend. Not because of him – though she did threaten to cut off one of his hands if he kissed her, so much as touched her, again – it was the rest of the crew. She knew how to deal with these types of people, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. Frustrating as it might be, it was still her best option. The previous port they’d gone to wasn’t any better a place to go – what was she thinking, duh it wasn’t, she mistakenly got on a pirate ship. What kind of places would they go that would be better than the city she escaped from. Then there was Correnten, who was nice enough, but she still didn’t trust him. He was a boy. Alysson’s sister had taught her all about boys, taught her how to use a knife and to defend against them. So she was only worried about him giving up; she could see him all frustrated about the situation too. And besides, it shouldn’t be her worried… he should be the one concerned with keeping all his body parts. Except where would she be after that. Seas, Alysson, don’t be a dumbass. She huffed, scowling at the table. Thankfully, there was no pretense to keep up right then; nearly the entire crew was out drinking, and she and Correnten were left behind to finish all their chores. Which they finally had. Punishment for the sneaking around, lots of chores that never seemed to end. “What now…” Correnten groaned, rolling his eyes while poking at his food glumly. She rolled her eyes back at him. “Look, I’m not stupid-” “Oh, that’s a relief-” “Would you shut up?” Correnten gave her a look, but did what she said. At least he was smart enough to do that. “I’m not stupid, I know you’re just as pissed about this whole thing and that you don’t have to do anything…” “Uh, you threatened to kill me too many times to count…?” “''So'', thanks. I’ll get off here if you want, I just needed to get away from name. Won’t keep screwin’ stuff up for ya.” It had gone silent, and she acted like she very much didn’t care, was bored even with her head resting on her hand, and pushing some vegetable around her bowl of soup. She wouldn’t appear weak and needy in front of this boy. She didn’t need him… Then Correnten sighed, tone somehow light. “Nah, you don’t have to, they’ll just make fun of me more if my ‘girlfriend’ leaves for no reason.” Alysson couldn’t help her snort, and then she was cracking up, surprise at his response forgotten. It had been forever since she laughed, and she didn’t care – Correnten started laughing too, and everything was noticeably more friendly. ----- Mersir AU Friends Know All: “Already?” Alysson caught him leaving his own cabin; she’d been waiting for him, listening in as he told their new guest a story. Presumably, the kid had fallen asleep, which was why Correnten was sneaking out - both to not wake up the poor thing and so she wouldn’t notice. But oh, she’d noticed. “That was quick.” Correnten stared for a moment, hand still on the doorknob. “He’s sweet,” he finally shrugged. “Yeah, he is. And you’re sweet on him.” For a moment, it looked as though Correnten were going to try to deny it, cheeks reddening and calculations running across his face. “So? He’s scared shitless, there’s no way he’d go for me. I kinda caught him and haven’t let him go, Al.” Alysson snorted. Though the kid was still cautious around them, he liked Correnten plenty enough already. Smiled at him with that very recognizable teenager-like pining in his eye - and it had only been half a day since the two even met. “Yeah? What were you doing before he fell asleep in your room? Perfectly normal, that, falling asleep in your room…” “I was reading him a story to help get his mind off everything, get your head out of the gutter.” But he was grinning. “Pssh, you made it too easy. He must’ve really liked it… seemed pretty comfortable to me, laying all over you. Can’t fool me, Core, I saw ya givin’ him ‘lessons’ on walkin’,” she wriggled her eyebrows, thoroughly enjoying the gradual reddening - Correnten was far too deep in this already. Undeniably. Correnten gave a laugh. “I’m just teaching him, Al, that’s it. Nothing to it.” “Yeh, but you wish there was more to it. Gettin’ a good feel while you’re at it, eh?” “He fell, Al, so I caught him.” “Conveniently… he’s cute, too, it ain’t a question or shame that you’re grabbing his ass already.” “''Al''…” “Can’t deny what you want,” she smirked at him. “Come on, nothing’s going to happen, we’re just going to take him to Kore and then back home if that’s where he wants to go… no funny business.” “Mhmm… if he wants to go home, huh?” “Whaaat?” “You’re gonna ask him to stay-” “Am not-” “Because you want him to go with you to get the treasure-” “So what if I do, that doesn’t mean-” “That you’re going to purposely get close to him to try and convince him to stay? Oh no, of course you’re not… ya liar, it’s clear you want him in every way you can get.” “No, I’m not going to do that,” he said indignantly, acting as though he were thoroughly offended. Alysson could see through it, no issue. “Are too, the lessons, the food, the book… you let him fall asleep on you, for fuck’s sake. Who was the last person you let do that? Jennifer? Jeremy? That one with the stupid mustache, you know em…” “''Krissa'', for fuck’s sake Al… and she didn’t have a mustache.” “Sure, yeah,” she snorted. “Still, gettin’ in good in the sheets with her, come on Core, you like this kid very much…” “Look, he’s a sweet guy, yeah, and he’s also scared out of his wits and I’m not going to throw all that at him.” “Mhmm… even if I believed that, he’s a catch in the most literal sense. You must find finger biting kinky,” she smirked, and Correnten turned a horrible red - the absolute darkest shade he could go that clashed horribly with his hair. “He probably doesn’t even know what kinks are anyway.” “Hah, Mattherson owes me ten gold,” she laughed - just not loud enough to wake the kid up. Correnten looked about ready to say something, but stopped himself and shook his head. “I’m not gonna touch him, and nobody else better either. We still need him in order to find the treasure, we can’t scare him off.” “Aye, aye,” she grinned. She knew what he meant. Category:Graceling RP Category:Characters Category:Charrie